A jamais dans ma mémoire
by DreamxImagination
Summary: Hermione fait depuis quelques temps des rêves bizarres, mettant tous en scène un certain Tom Jédusor.. Que faire quand même la potion de sommeil sans rêve ne fonctionne pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bla bla de l'auteur ; **

Dans cette fiction, Hermione reste une moldu, mais son parrain est Severus Rogue, elle ne le sait pas. Ces parents sont amis avec Severus depuis de nombreuse année à l'insu de la Gryffondors.

C'est une periode avant l'affrontement entre Harry et la mage noir.

C'est une Tomione avec peut être un peu de Dramione.

N'hésitez pas à laissé une Review pour donné votre avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que mon début d'histoire vous plaira !

Xoxo, S

** o0o**

_Sa langue effleurait sensuellement la mienne, sa main remontait le long de ma cuisse m'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Il fit descendre le seul bout de tissus qu'il me restait, son autre main tenant mon sein, le malaxant doucement. C'était tendre, charnelle, il émit une légère pression sur mes lèvres pour que je laisse sa langue joué avec la mienne, je gémissais son prénom, Tom._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, encore. Cela devait faire deux semaines que j'imaginais différent scénario mettant tous en scène le mage noir, jeune et moi même, des scénario plutôt très sensuelle.. J'avais bien évidemment fait des recherches au bout du troisième soir, en vain. J'avais pensée à un mauvais sort ou a n'importe quoi mais rien, les livres ne m'avaient strictement rien appris.. J'avais tenté de prendre des potions de sommeils sans rêve, mais la potion c'était révélé inefficace comme si mon cerveau refusait de coopéré.. Je ne pouvais bien sur pas en parlée a mes meilleurs amis.. Vous imaginez ?

Salut Harry, Ron. Dites vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? Je rêve de celui qu'on affronte tous les jours et en plus c'est des rêves trèèèèès particulier.

Non, mauvaise idée.. J'avais bien sur pensée a une personne qui pourrait peut être m'aidé mais c'est délicat. Oui.. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un doué en potion.. Qui connaît la magie blanche et la magie noir.. Qui peut pratiqué les deux.. Oui.. Rogue.. Au début, quand j'avais pensée à lui, je m'étais tout de suite dit que c'était une idée complètement absurde, même si il fait partie de l'ordre, cela reste très délicat à aborder.. Épuisé, je me rendais tout de même à mon cour de métamorphose. Mais je voyais bien le regard inquiet de mes amies, il faut dire qu'une Hemione Granger qui ne participe pas en cour et qui ne fait plus ses devoirs en avances c'est plutôt inquiétant. Après avoir somnolé une bonne partie du cour, j'allais avec mes amies dans la grande salle. Tous le monde discutait joyeusement jusqu'à l'arrivée du pire des serpentard, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy.

« Granger, faut qu'on aille dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite. » Me cracha t-il avec mépris.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui étonna plus d'un gryffondors. Je me levais et suivais le serpentard jusqu'au bureau du directeur, il murmura le mot de passe et nous entrions. Le vieille homme était installé dans son fauteuil, dos a nous. En entendant la porte se refermer, il se tourna et il nous accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant. Il nous invita a nous asseoir ce que nous acceptions sans chipoté.

« Bien, comme vous le savez poudlard organise durant l'année plusieurs bal. Etant prefet en chef, vous avez tout deux le devoirs de l'organisé. Le premier était dans moins d'une semaine il serait tant de vous mettre a la tâche. Le thème est bien évidemment halloween, vous avez un budget illimité puisque l'école à un accord avec les magasins de farce et attrapes des frères Weasley et quelques autres magasins. Vous avez le droit de mettre de l'alcool sous certaine condition, il faudra une limite d'âge et un nombre de verre limité. Pour la musique nous vous proposons les groupe des bizarr' sister. Ensuite, depuis maintenant 20 ans, les préfets en chef ainsi que chaque préfet de maison à pour obligation de se rendre au bal en binôme. »

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

« Il serait peut être tant de changer ses règles et faire peau neuve. » Lâcha froidement le serpent.

« Ce n'est pas une question jeune gens. Vous vous rendrez au bal tous les deux, c'est non négociable. »

Il continua encore un long moment son monologue, j'avais arrêté d'écouté quand il avait dit que nous étions obligé de nous y rendre a deux. Alors déjà que je rêve du mal en personne il faut en plus que je danse avec un de ses sbires. A la fin de l'entretien je me rendais avec hâte au cour d'Hagrid, le rendez vous avec Dumbledor c'était éternisé et j'étais en retard. Je donnais le papier qui justifiais mon retard à Hagrid, heureusement pour cette heure nous étions en cour avec les poufsouffles. Je m'installais avec mes amies avec une moue boudeuse, interloquée Harry me posa la question, je vis son regard désolé quand je lui racontais, il mit sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer son soutien. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le cour, mais mon esprit divagua sur un certain brun qui hantait mes rêves.. Ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou, ses mains sur mes hanches, mon dos contre son torse nu.. Puis je sentis une main inconnu sur mon épaule me secoué, je revenais durement à la réalité, la main était celle de mon meilleur amis. Mes joues avaient désormais prit une couleur bien rouge tandis que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'allée me caché très loin.. Hagrid vit cependant ma gêne et toussota pour attiré sur lui le regard de ses élèves ce qui marcha. Le cour reprit et au bout de dix minutes interminable il prit fin. Je me levais suivis de Harry et Ron, notre journée était finit nous allions donc a notre endroit, a côté d'un petit lac. On s'installait sur une nappe qu'on emmenait à chaque fois, on posait nos gâteaux et nous commencions a discuté.

« Dit moi, Mione chérie, ton rêve avait l'air intéressant tout à l'heure.. » Se moqua gentiment mon meilleur amis.

« Oh ça va Harry, change de sujet! » Dis-je en rougissant.

Cet petite phrase provoqua l'hilarité de mes deux amis, crétin. Je boudais tel une petite fille de 5 ans ce qui les fit encore plus rire, je ne mis pas longtemps a les rejoindre. La fin de journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, puis nous allions dîner et je retournais ensuite dans mes appartements. Après une petite heure a bouquiné, Malfoy arriva et nous firent notre ronde habituelle. Au bout de deux heures, nous rentrions toujours sans un mot, j'allais directement me couché, je tentais malgré les précédents échec de prendre une potion sans rêve et je m'endormais..

_Des draps de soie que mes mains serraient, un corps bouillant sur le miens, des vas-et-viens intense. Je gémissais sans rien contrôlé, sa bouche dans mon cou. Je le poussais sur le côté pour prendre le contrôle, ses mains chaude sur mes hanches m'enlevèrent toute inhibition. Il me pénétra de nouveau, plus brusquement, l'air manquait dans mes poumons, j'avais la sensation de suffoqué puis j'inspirais de nouveau. Je prenais le contrôle sur lui tous en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne. C'était un besoin charnelle de prendre possession de sa langue pour joué avec celle-ci pendant que nos corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Puis, je sentais une vague de désir prendre part dans mon corps, puis enfin, ce fut l'explosion dans mon corps, tel l'érosion d'un volcan. Je criais son nom pendant qu'il s'abandonnait a son tour, dans un dernier gémissement, il s'empara de ma bouche. Je m'endormais sur de doux je t'aime de la part de mon amant, Tom Jedusor..._

Je me réveillais encore en sursaut, les rêvent me troublais de plus en plus, il semblait tellement réel.. Je me levais pour allée prendre une bonne douche froide pour refroidir mes ardeurs.. En revenant de cette douche, je réalisait qu'il n'était que 5heure du matin, mais je n'avais pas le courage de retourner dormir, je m'installais donc dans notre salon avec un petit livre, j'allumais la cheminée et me posais tranquillement. Prise dans ma lecture, je ne vis pas l'heure arrivée, je ne réalisa l'heure que quand je vis Draco Malfoy déboulé dans notre pièce commune simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Instinctivement, je rougissais et me levais pour allée dans ma chambre m'habille.

Après avoir finit de me préparé, je me rendais dans la grande salle. Ginny était seule en train de déjeune, j'en profitais pour allée la voir. Nous discutions de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que j'aborde le sujet qui perturbe..

« J'ai besoin de te parlée de quelques choses, sinon je vais devenir folle.. Mais ce que je te dirais dois absolument resté entre toi et moi.. »

« Je t'écoute, je ne dirais rien je te le promet. » Fit ma meilleure amie.

« Je.. Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves bizarres.. Mais du genre vraiment bizarre.. C'est toujours le même type de rêve, je suis dans une chambre, avec un garçon et on.. Enfin tu vois. »

« Où est le problème Mione ? Cela arrive a tous le monde de faire des rêves érotiques. J'espère au moins qu'il est beau. » Rigola doucement la rouquine.

« Le problème est la.. Je rêve de Tom Jédusor. »

Elle recracha le peu de jus de citrouille qu'elle venait de boire et se tourna vers moi en pensant que je plaisantais. Mais ne voyant aucune trace d'humour dans ma façon d'être, elle se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? »

« Environs deux semaines.. Tous les soir malgré les potion de sommeil sans rêve.. J'ai sans cesse l'impression que mon cerveau veut me faire passé un message que je n'arrive pas a décrypté. »

« Et tu rêves de lui jeune ou vieux ? »

« Jeune, de lui a notre âge. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Mione, c'est peut être un mauvais tour d'un serpentard ? »

« J'ai fais des recherches imagine toi.. Mais c'est impossible qu'un sort fonctionne sur une potion de sommeil sans rêve.. Et puis je ne vois pas qui aurait asse de pouvoir ici pour pratiqué ce genre de magie.. »

« Et tu as tenté d'en parlé à Harry ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas l'embêté avec cela ! Voldemort lui pose déjà asse de problème sans lui en rajouté inutilement.. »

Nous continuons a discuté mais cette discutions n'avait pas servis a grand chose.. Mon idée d'en parlé a mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal me semblait de plus en plus plausible.. Je terminais de déjeuner avec mon amis et me rendait justement a ce cour, le seul cour où nous étions avec les serpentard. Le cour se déroula très lentement et enfin à la fin de l'heure, je me décidais à allée parlée à mon professeur..

« Je vous rejoins après, je dois parlée a Rogue. »

« D'accord. » Fit mon meilleur amis étonnée..

Je me dirigeais vers lui et toussotais pour signalé ma présence.

**o0o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla bla de l'auteur ; **

Hello, voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Il sera plus basé sur le couple Malfoy-Granger, même si évidemment il y aura du Granger/Jedusor. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour donnée votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, tous avis est bon à prendre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**o0o**

Severus Rogue se tourna, surpris de voir sa filleule mais sans rien laissé paraître.

« Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Crachais-je froidement

« Euh.. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.. C'est délicat.. »

« Accéléré, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Voilà, depuis deux semaines, je fais chaque nuit des rêves très étranges.. J'ai tous essayé pour stopper les rêves, j'ai tenté de prendre des potions sans rêves en vain.. Et je voulais savoir ce qui pouvais provoqué cela.. » me demanda t-elle timidement.

« Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas magiciens, je ne peux pas entrée dans votre tête et limité votre subconscient. »

Vexé, la jeune femme lança un vague _merci _et partit sans demandé son reste. Abasourdis, j'étais abasourdis. Comment cela pouvait-il arrivé ? Je pris mes affaires et me rendais dans le bureau d'Albus, il m'avait pourtant juré que cette histoire était terminé. Je murmurais le mot de passe et m'engouffrais dans son bureau, il était en train de lire un manuscrit quand il releva son regard vers moi.

« Severus, mon amis, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » Demanda le vieillard.

« Elle fait des rêves, vous m'aviez pourtant dire que cet histoire était bel et bien finit ! » Hurlais-je.

« Calmez vous Severus, quel type de rêve fait-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu en demandé plus. Je suis déjà surpris qu'elle m'ait posé la question. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne devrait pas persisté. »

Énervé, je quittais le bureau sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

**O0o**

Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aiderait, je m'étais naïvement trompé. Comme si cet homme aurait pu me venir en aide, personne ne me croit.. Je me réfugiais dans mon sanctuaire, la librairie.. Je bouquinais tranquillement quand j'entendis quelqu'un tiré une chaise à la table où j'étais. Je relevais la tête pour croisé un regard bleu azur dans lequel on pouvait facilement se noyé..

« Malfoy, tu ne peux déjà plus te passé de moi ? » Lançais-je ironiquement.

« Seulement dans tes rêves. »

Je pouffais.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« Le bal, nous devons l'organisé et je te rappel qu'il aura lieu dans seulement 5 jours et que nous n'avons toujours rien prévue. »

« Mince, j'avais totalement oublié. » Dis-je en palissant.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous avions chercher des idées et avions enfin terminé, nous n'avions plus qu'à donné la liste au directeur. Demain avait lieu la sortie a prés-au-lard ce qui nous laissait le temps de faire les affiches et de les mettre ce soir pendant notre ronde. Tout allait être parfait, comme je l'avais prévue, nous avions mis les affiches et avions fait notre ronde. A notre retour, je pris un bon bain chaud puis après m'être prélassé une bonne heure dans mon bain, je me levais et entourais ma serviette autours de mon corps. Je m'avançais vers le miroirs et je fus surprise du reflet que celui ci me renvoyait.. Des énormes cernes apparaissait sous mes yeux, j'avais une mine cadavérique.. A ce train la, je n'aurais pas besoin de me déguisé Samedi.. Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers mon lit. Je m'installais dans mon lit froid, je m'enroulais dans ma couverture et m'endormais presque instantanément.

_La grande salle était complètement blanche, des flocons tombaient du plafond grâce a quelques formules et restait sur le sol intacts. Heureusement, elle restait sous forme de flocon et ne fondait pas. Je venais d'entrée dans la grande salle avec une jeune fille. Tous les regards se tournaient vers nous, mon amie ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amis sur le côté me laissant sous les regards scrutateurs de la grande salle. J'avais mis une jolie robe blanche, qui ressemblait a celle de cendrillon le jour du bal. C'était le bal de noël, j'avais mis des talons haut blanc et j'avais une étole blanche en fourrure sur les épaules. Mes cheveux étaient libre et parfaitement bouclé, un maquillage discret qui ne cachait pas mes joues rosissant. J'allais avancé quand il arriva devant moi, un magnifique costume noir, ses cheveux brun qui retombait méticuleusement sur son front, ses yeux d'un bleu parfait. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il s'approcha d'avantage de moi, il posa sa main glacial sur ma joue et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment précis, je n'étais plus au bal, je n'étais plus a Poudlard, j'étais juste avec lui, nous étions seul au monde. Je retournais brutalement à la réalité quand il s'écarta, il me proposa son bras, que je saisis. Sans plus de cérémonie, il me guida jusqu'à la piste de danse, sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledor. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que je posais les miennes autours de son cou. Il plongea son regard dans le miens, seul la musique nous berçait. Nous dansions sans même remarqué que tous le monde avait cessé de dansé, sans remarqué que chaque regard était braqué sur nous. Chaque instant à ses côtés était parfait, il n'y avait jamais l'ombre du mal. A la fin de la musique, nous retournions à la réalité en voyant les regards braquait sur nous, je rougissais, Tom ne cillait cependant pas et gardait son masque froid. Il me guida jusqu'au bar et me servit un verre de punch. La soirée fut parfaite, aucun obstacle au bonheur. _

Je me réveillais doucement, des étoiles encore plein les yeux. Ce qui est horrible dans ses rêves, c'est que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces moments.. Les 4 jours qui me séparais du bal passèrent a une vitesse folle, j'étais dans ma salle de bain accompagné de ma meilleure amie. Ginny s'était occupé de mes cheveux grâce a une formule de son magazine préféré, j'ai nommé sorcière hebdo. Nous étions pratiquement prête, Ginny me laissa finir de me préparé pour allée rejoindre Harry dans la grande salle. Malfoy était partit m'attendre devant la porte de la grande salle. J'enfilais enfin mes talons, j'ajustais ma robe bleu. En me regardant dans la miroir, je trouvais une étrange ressemblance à Cendrillon.

Satisfaite, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle, en arrivant en haut des escaliers, je voyais directement Malfoy. Il était adossé contre la rambarde des escaliers. Je devais l'admettre, il était tous simplement parfait . Il portait un costume noir, avec une cravate au couleur de sa maison. Monsieur Malfoy semblait marmonné tous seul, sûrement dut a mon retard. Je respirais un bon coup et descendais les marches. Il se tourna vers moi et pendant quelques instants, je vis dans son regard habituellement froid, une lueur de surprise. Comme tous bon Malfoy, il reprit rapidement contenance, j'arrivais à son niveau et il me tendit son bras tel un gentleman. Nous entrions dans la grande salle, tous les regards sans aucune exception se tournèrent vers nous. Je rougissais mais je continuais tous de même de marché, nous arrivions au centre de la pièce, le directeur fit un rapide discours en terminant par « Et maintenant, la première danse avec vos préfet en chef. »

**o0o**

Nous nous mettons en position, il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches pendants que je joignais les miennes autours de son cou. La musique devenait presque inaudible, et avec un goût de déjà vue, je me noyais dans ses yeux bleu. Malfoy était un excellent danseur et finalement, à la fin de la musique j'étais légèrement déçu. Il s'éloigna de moi en retournant vers ses amies pendant que je retournais près des miens. A peine arrivée, Ginny me bombarda de question. La soirée se déroulait normalement, avec un goût de déjà vue.. Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'avais l'impression d'étouffé.. Fatigué, je décidais de rentrée dans ma chambre, je marchais dans les couloirs, je longeais les mur du château en laissant mes doigts vagabondé sur les pièces froides. En tournant dans le dernier couloir, j'entendis une voix et pas n'importe quel voix. Cet voix murmurait mon prénom, inlassablement. Comme hypnotisé, je commençais à suivre la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus distinct. J'arrivais finalement à l'orée de la forêt sans pour autant m'arrête de marché.

Je m'enfonçais dans la pénombre de la forêt, j'entendais différent bruit de créature en tous genre sans pour autant avoir peur. Je continuais mon chemin, déchirant ma robe au passage qui ressemblait a ce moment plus à une loque qu'à une robe. J'arrivais finalement au niveau d'une petite crique. Malgré la pénombre, je distinguais une personne debout devant la crique. Je m'approchais d'avantage, le jeune homme se retourna enfin, Tom Jédusor se tenait là devant moi. Mon cœur battait à mille a l'heure. Une foule de sentiment se bousculait dans mon cœur, la peur, la joie, l'euphorie, l'amour. Je continuais d'avancé jusqu'à lui et je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur. Je remontais doucement mes yeux jusqu'au siens, nous étions l'un devant l'autre, seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient, nos regards plongé l'un dans l'autre, seul au monde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Hey :)

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.. N'hésitez pas à me donné votre avis !

**Réponse Review** ;

DrunkPhoenix ; Je te remercie vraiment pour ton gentil commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Mane-jei ; Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ^^

__**o0o**__

**Chapitre 3 **

« Hermione ? Hermione tu m'entends ? »

Mes yeux papillonnèrent légèrement avant de s'ouvrir, un espace blanc, je situais rapidement l'infirmerie. Alors tous cela n'était encore qu'un rêve ? Je voyais mes deux amis attendant impatiemment un geste de ma part.

« Je.. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Réussis-je à demandé a mes amis.

« Tu as fait un malaise, après la danse avec Malfoy. » M'expliqua Harry

« Je suis sur que ce serpent t'a drogué. » Clama Ron énervé.

J'assimilais doucement les paroles de mes amies, c'est donc pour cet raison que je l'ai vue. Une part de moi étais déçu que rien ne soit réel et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette histoire.. Après quelques broutilles échangés avec mes amies, ils durent partir. Je fus surprise une heure plus tard de voir arrivé mon homologue.. Toujours aussi froid, il attrapa la chaise et s'installa à côté de moi.

« A te voir ici, je me demande qui c'est cogné la tête. » Pouffais-je

« Très drôle Granger, je venais juste voir si merlin m'avait débarrassé de toi, mais pas encore apparemment. »

« Très drôle Malfoy. »

Bizarrement, il resta encore un moment avec moi. On ce lançait des piques, oui il ne faut tout de même pas s'attendre à qu'on se parle comme Harry et moi, mais son arrivé m'a fait plaisir. Une fois qu'il fut partit, je repensais inlassablement à un beau brun qui hantait depuis un moment mon esprit. Et si toute cet histoire était réel ? En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait plausible.. Plus j'y pensais, plus je pensais avoir trouvé la solution, mes rêves ont débuté il y a environs 2 semaines et je n'ai aucun souvenir de la période précédente en y réfléchissant bien.. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie, je me levais discrètement. D'abords étourdie, mon corps s'habitua lentement à mon changement de position. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeais vers la sortir. Je tournais très lentement la poignet qui avait l'habitude de grincé. Au bout de cinq bonne minutes, je réussissais enfin a refermé la porte sans faire de bruit.

Je me dirigeais jusqu'à mon dortoir et je devais encore faire très attention à Malfoy, je sais qu'il a un sommeil très léger puisque un soir je suis rentré un peu plus tard et le lendemain matin, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait entendue, le tous sur un ton glacial évidemment. Le portrait se décala enfin pour me laissé passé, j'allais directement vers mon tableau, celui ci n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvra rapidement. J'entrais et me dirigeais directement vers mon coffret à bijoux, j'enlevais le contenue de la boite et retirais à l'aide de ma baguette le sortilège de double-fond que j'avais lancé. Mon collier apparaissait enfin, je ne tardais pas et le mettais autours de mon cou. Il fallait que je reviennes 3 semaines auparavant, 3 tours. Je fis tourné le petit sablier trois fois, je vis le paysage défilé de fais que j'avais vécu. Tous s'arrêta enfin, il faisait sombre, j'étais dans un couloir de poudlard et rien ne semblait avoir changer.

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir. »

Je me retournais, je me pétrifiais instantanément, c'était lui. Son visage froid changea quelques secondes après que je me sois retourné. Ce n'était plus un regard froid et inquisiteur, mais un visage inquiet et perdu.

« Hermione ? C'est vraiment toi ? » Demandait-il en s'approchant.

«Tom. »

Ces trois lettres furent les seules que j'arrivais à prononcé, il s'approcha jusqu'à être devant moi. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien en levant la tête, il faut dire qu'il me dépassait d'au moins une tête. Il posa sa main froide sur ma joue comme pour vérifié que j'étais bien ici avec lui. L'instant d'après, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, je sentais son cœur battre fort, mes mains frottaient doucement son dos, il s'écarta une nouvelle fois et contre toute attente plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Où étais-tu bon sang ! » Dit-il en me plaquant un bon nombre de baisé sur le visage.

« Il faut qu'on parle, allons à la salle d'astronomie. »

Il me suivit sans jamais me lâché, enfin arrivée, nous nous faisions face.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te dire dans le passé ou même ce qui c'est passé, mais je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne suis pas de ton monde.. Je viens du futur et pour tous te dire, quelqu'un a du effacé mes souvenirs parce que je ne me suis souvenue de toi que dans mon sommeil.. »

« Ma petite lionne.. Tu me l'avais déjà dit tu sais ? Et puis tu as disparu.. Et tu n'es peut être pas de mon monde, mais n'oublie jamais que c'est toi mon monde. » Me murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours la guerre ? Pourquoi continues-tu ? »

« Parce que je t'ai perdu.. » Dit-il brisé.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre, que je fus aspiré dans un tourbillon devant lui, j'atterrissais directement dans le bureau du directeur, les larmes au yeux. Je remarquais Rogue et le directeur, hors de moi, je ne contrôlais même plus mes paroles.

« Comment avez vous osé m'efface la mémoire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est ma vie, c'est mon choix, vous n'aviez pas le droit. » Dis-je en sanglotant.

« Miss Granger calmé vous, nous avons fait cela dans votre intérêt puisque la mission ce révélait être un échec.. » Tempéra le directeur.

« Et cela vous donnes tous les droits ? La vie c'est encaissé, encaissé les actes, les coups qu'on prend, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retiré ma vie, même quelques secondes, c'est à moi ! »

Trop en colère pour continué de parlé, je me levais et partait en courant. Je courais a en perdre haleine, sans savoir où allée, je sortais du château et partait là où je pensais l'avoir _réellement_ vue la première fois. Je n'entendais même pas les bruits d'animaux et les autres choses vivant dans la forêt. J'arrivais devant le petit lac mais tous était différent. J'avais froid et j'étais seule, désespérément seule..

Je restais un long moment ici, j'avais l'impression de le sentir près de moi, comme si il était ici.. Au bout d'un long moment, j'entendis des personnes hurlés mon prénom, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'on me trouve. Je ne fis aucun bruit, mais je finis tout de même par entendre du bruit derrière moi, je me retournais pour faire face a Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Je fondais en larme devant mon pire ennemie, j'évacuais toute cette histoire.. Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, je ne le repoussais même pas, il frottait doucement mon dos pour me réchauffé, il me réconfortais sans le savoir, mieux qu'aurais pu le faire mes amies..

Il me souleva et me ramena a l'école. Blottis contre lui, je ne vis pas les visages stupéfaits de mes amies et du corps enseignant. Je l'entendis murmuré le mot de passe de notre dortoir, il me coucha ensuite dans mon lit. Il allait partir quand j'attrapais sa main, surpris, il se retournais.

« Reste, juste cet nuit, je t'en prie. »

Sans dire un mot, il enleva sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon et il s'installa à côté de moi, je m'endormis rapidement contre lui. A mon réveille, je mis un certains temps a me souvenir de la soirée, je remarquais la place vide à côté de moi et remerciais le serpentard d'être partis avant cet situation gênante. Je plaquais mon cousins sur ma tête, étouffant un léger cris.

Je décidais qu'aujourd'hui, je resterais dans mon lit, qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Toute la journée, j'ai bouquiné et j'ai regardé un film, oui j'ai amené une télévision a Poudlard avec mon lecteur dvd. J'avais tous prévue avec le directeur qui avait trouvé le moyen d'alimenté une prise pour que la télé soit allumé.. Je n'avais pas hésité et j'avais regardé Titanic avec une tablette de chocolat, ce qui m'avait prit toute la journée vue la durée du film. Je venais de changer de film et de mettre Divergente, le film avait commencé depuis cinq minutes lorsque Malfoy décida d'entrée sans même demandé mon autorisation.

« Je te manquais déjà Malfoy ? »

« Evidemment. St potty et la belette pense que je t'ai livré aux mangemorts alors si tu pouvais bougé tes grosses fesses et leur dire que je suis encore innocent. »

« Non, je vais les laissé croire que tu m'as livré a tes petits amis. »

« Tu me fait chier Granger. »

« Ciel, tu comprend enfin ce que je ressent à ton égard depuis maintenant 6ans ? » Lançais-je.

« Et puis c'est quoi _ça_ ? » Dit-il en montrant ma télé.

« Une télévision. »

« Pourquoi ça bouge ? Ne me dit pas que tu as ramené un truc moldu a l'école ? »

« Oh ça va Malfoy, les objets moldu sont génial. »

« N'importe quoi. » Dit-il sans cessé de regarder.

« Tu peux regarder le film avec moi si tu veux. »

« Mouai, comme ça je pourrais le critiqué après. »

Je le regardais en pouffant, que ce mec pouvait être de mauvaise fois. Il s'installa comme la veille, couché dans mon lit. C'était asse marrant, parce que malgré l'ironie de la situation, aucun de nous deux n'étaient gêné. Le film venait de se terminé, je regardais donc Malfoy avec un sourire à son image.

« Oh ça va, c'est pas non plus extraordinaire. »

« Évidemment. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, j'étais de nouveau seule.. Je repensais à _lui_, J'aurais voulu resté avec lui, quand je l'avais vue, c'était comme si j'avais eu un coup de foudre, encore et encore.. Comment Dumbledor a-t-il pu me retiré cela ? Je me tournais sur le côté pour pouvoir le ciel déjà sombre, je plongeais doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.

**o0o**

_« Enchantée, je suis Hermione Rosier »_

_« Tom Jédusor, préfet en chef de serpentard. Je vais te faire visité et te faire rattrapé ton retard étant donné que tu es a serpentard. »_

_Je regardais le beau jeune homme que je devais tué, et quand enfin ses yeux croisèrent les miens je sus, je sus que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal_

_**o0o**_

_Je me rendais à mon cour de DFCM quand deux gryffondors me bousculèrent et me firent tombé. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais un insecte en se moquant. Un cercle c'était crée autours de nous, beaucoup rigolaient. Je sanglotais quand soudain, plus aucun rire ne se fit entendre dans le couloir, je relevais la tête pour voir les deux gryffondors a terre. Je me retournais pour voir Tom me tendant la main. Sans hésité je l'avais saisis, mon corps fut parcourut d'électricité, les frissons étaient apparut ce qu'il remarqua évidemment vue son sourire en coin._

__**o0o**__

_Je l'observais lire un livre à la bibliothèque, il était devenue une obsession, le fruit défendue, la personne inaccessible qu'on à envie d'avoir. Tellement prise dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vue se relevé, ranger son livre et s'asseoir à ma table. Quand finalement je l'avais remarqué, mes joues avaient prit la même couleur que la couleur de gryffondors. Il m'avait proposé de m'aidé a rattrapé les cours du mois de Septembre ce que j'avais évidemment accepté sans hésité. _

__**o0o**__

_Il sortait avec elle, avec Marie Delacourt, arrière grand mère de Fleur, une vélane dans toute sa splendeur.. Elle était accroché à son bras tel une sangsue.. Je ne suis pas de nature jalouse, a vrai dire même quand je suis sortit avec Viktor, j'avais vraiment confiance en lui, mais là, j'aurais pu lancé un avakedavra, je l'aurais fais. C'était viscérale, j'avais mal au ventre. La journée était passé vite, je venais de sortir de la bibliothèque quand je croisa Tom au détour d'un couloir._

_« Hermione, que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir a cette heure ? » Demanda t-il surpris._

_« Je n'ai pas vue l'heure passé. J'allais dans mon dortoir. » Bafouillais-je._

_Il me fit un beau sourire, et sans réfléchir je m'avançais, me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. En me rendant compte de la situation, je m'étais rapidement retiré et j'étais partis rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir. _

__**o0o**__

_Le lendemain, je l'avais évidemment vue avec elle, je touchais ma lèvre distraitement en repensant à la veille puis je m'installais à table dans la grande salle. Je parlais avec une fille de ma maison quand je la vis s'arrête de pâlir et devenir toute guillerette. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule, je me retournais pour voir Tom. Il me demanda de le suivre rapidement. Je le suivais donc, il nous emmena jusqu'à la salle d'astronomie, j'étais presque sur qu'il allait annulé le cour de cet après midi pour rester avec elle. Il referma la porte derrière nous, attrapa mon bras pour me tourner face a lui, et il m'embrassa._


End file.
